


I’ll Be With You

by ZoidsFanatic



Series: The Strike Witches Happy Hour [6]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Romance, Warning; Might Give Cavities, Yuri, sickeningly sweet romance, some nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic
Summary: Pestered by nightmares, Yoshika finds some comfort with Lynette. Warning; pure fluff (and some nudity, cause this is Yoshika).
Relationships: Lynette Bishop/Miyafuji Yoshika
Series: The Strike Witches Happy Hour [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989460
Kudos: 6





	I’ll Be With You

Sometimes it was nice to just relax at home after a long day, which was exactly what Yoshika and her beloved Lynette were doing. Dressed in a soft pink nightgown that was just a size too small, Lynette was methodically brushing her hair and humming to herself as she sat on the bedside. She was unaware that Yoshika had been staring at her.

"Hey, Lynne-chan. Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" Yoshika asked, and she wasn't referring to how the nightgown accented Lynette's figure either.

"Well, you have. Just not today." Lynette blushed. She noted, however, that there was something somber in Yoshika's tone. Normally Yoshika was happy, upbeat, some might even say hyper. If you knew her, you would know that Yoshika wasn't exactly one to be somber.

"You are." Yoshika said, stroking Lynette's long hair. She took the end of one of the locks in her hand and smelled it, before kissing Lynette on the back of her neck. Lynette smiled, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Yoshika.

"Yoshika, is something the matter?" Lynette decided to ask.

"Nothing is wrong." She wrapped her arms around Lynette. "I forget, sometimes, how lucky I am. To have you. To wake up by you every day, knowing you'll be by my side." She squeezed Lynette tighter. It was a very sweet remark, but Lynette could hear the undertones in her voice. Something _was_ wrong.

"Yoshika." She placed a hand on the others arms. "I know you. You don't have to hide it, just tell me what's wrong?" As she asked, Yoshika dropped her head onto Lynette's neck.

"Nothing's wrong." She replied, although Lynette wouldn't relent that easily.

"I know something is. Just tell me. There isn't any point in lying or trying to hide it."

"I had a bad dream the other night." Yoshika began. "A dream where you left me."

"That's all?" Lynette giggled, although Yoshika didn't laugh with her. She kept her head down, and her arms tight around Lynette.

"That dream made me wonder... what if something _were_ to happen? You gave up everything to be with me, but what if I'm not enough? What if... something happens to you, and I'm alone?" By now Lynette had placed her brush on the nearby side table and pulled Yoshika into a tight embrace.

"You don't have to worry, Yoshika, I'll always be by your side." She said, touching her forehead to Yoshika's and smiling. Yoshika didn't return the affectionate gesture.

"Will you? I'm a doctor, I'm the first that can tell you we won't live forever. Everything can change in a moment. We both know this, we saw that in the war. And that thought scares me. If you leave or something happens." Yoshika replied. "I'll be alone. I would have to live on knowing you won't be there."

"Yoshika, we have no control over the future." She started to rock Yoshika back-and-forth. "I know, it's sometimes scary to think about. When I was little, I used to ask my older sister if she knew what would happen in the future." Lynette smiled and giggled, thinking about Wilma. "She told me I would find a great man to marry and I would be very happy. She was wrong on one account. “Yoshika, I can't guarantee what the future will hold. But isn't that what makes life worth living? You never know what'll happen. And I'll be by your side, for both the good and the bad. But all that matters right now is that I'm here, regardless of what the future will hold." She looked at Yoshika, who had tears in her eyes, and kissed his on the lips.

"You're right." Yoshika wiped her tears away. "I guess it's silly of me to worry about that."

"It's not silly, it's just normal." Lynette smiled, before leaning in and kissing Yoshika again. This time there was more passion to the kiss, although the two didn't go further than just a heated kiss. As Yoshika pulled away from the kiss, she embraced Lynette and smiled. "I love you, Lynette. I love you very much. I want to tell you that every day. That I love you."

"Then tell me." Lynette smiled. "Tell me that you love me as much as you want. I love you too, Yoshika. I love you with all my heart. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She giggled, while her smile turned more sly. "But, I know what will cheer you up." She tugged at a ribbon her nightgown and exposed her breasts to Yoshika. Her large, soft breasts topped with cute pink nipples was Yoshika's one, true weakness. "Come here." She pulled Yoshika to her, allowing her to rest her head between her bountiful breasts. Yoshika closed her eyes, her heart fluttering as the warmth and softness of being so close to Lynette melted her worries and doubts away.

"If it's OK with you." She peeked up from Lynette's cleavage. "Can I stay like this a little longer?"

"Of course. Take as much time as you like." She cooed. "I'm fine with you doing what you want."

"Then let me hear your heart... and feel you." Yoshika nuzzled her head close to Lynette's chest. The feeling of her soft, ample breasts surrounding her mixed with the slow rhythm of Lynette's heartbeat soon put Yoshika to sleep. Lynette loved that about Yoshika, as she truly had a kind and caring heart. Knowing that she couldn't hold the sleeping Yoshika forever she carefully pulled her away from her breasts and onto a pillow, pulling the covers over her and smiling as she watched Yoshika sleeping face. She put her breasts back into her nightgown before crawling under the covers next to Yoshika, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Yoshika. I will always be with you." She whispered, drifting off into a blissful sleep soon after.


End file.
